


Waves of Pleasure and Love: A Game of Thrones Fanfiction

by CosmasDexie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, White Walkers, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmasDexie/pseuds/CosmasDexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen has been crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after the siege of King's Landing, the death of Cersei Lannister and the fleeing of the last remaining Lannister that hadn't sided with her, Jaime Lannister. After numerous warnings from House Stark about the Dead that are marching on The Wall and pleas of help. they have merged their army with that of Jon Snow's and are preparing for the long night and the fight for the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Song: King of The North & When the Sun rises in The West from the themes of House Stark and House Targaryen

They all said their well wishes for a good night and everyone bowed their head at Daenerys before leaving the tent. That's where a map of the area around The Wall was spread out on a table with multiple wooden chairs for each of the small council of The Queen. There also were 4 chairs for Jon Snow, of course, his half-sister Sansa, Brienne of Tarth and Ser Davos who, apparently, Dany had criminally underestimated him. A couple of candles was all the light that was in the tent and they had started to burn out too. Daenerys stood up from her own chair and looked at Jon who was still seated. It was well into night. Their plans were half-finished and it was quite the puzzle to finish them. The numbers of the Dead was outrageous, more than their combined armies. Jon Snow sighed and a hint of dread that he tried hard to bury came to the surface. 

"There must be a way..." He muttered. "There has to be..." With his gloved hands he rubbed his eyes.

"With a tired mind you'll achieve nothing Lord Snow." Daenerys grabbed her cup and drunk some wine. Jon had finished his. "Let's both get some sleep and in the morning we can finish our plans."

He glanced at her with a face full of desperation and stared at her figure, as her black cloak and black and red dress would hide the answers. He then moved to her violet eyes that hid answers he didn't want to believe. He'd fell in lust with The Queen of Dragons.

His grey-to-black-eyes hold truths that she had denied up until this point. She'd fell in lust with the Stark Bastard.

That didn't matter to Dany though. His lean, muscular body had affected The Queen almost immedietly but she hid those feelings well. His face haunted her dreams. His word was always true and spoke his mind whenever he had to. He had always striked Dany as an honourble man, which had seduced her entirely.

Her silver hair and violet eyes could make him do anything. Her pure ambition and certainty encouraged Jon to not give up even when he had thought of doing so. She occupied his thoughts during the day and night frequently. He had tried to silence them, since there were far more important things at stake if this war was lost. He could never talk to her without glancing at her perfect stature. He was all hers and she didn't even know.

Jon Snow interupted his thoughts so he could answer The Mother of Dragons: "Sleep sounds good. But we don't have the luxury of time Your Grace."

"As I've stated Lord Snow, you'll just waste precious hours of sleep. You'll accomplish nothing with a tired mind." Jon didn't respond. He knew she was right. He wore his cloak and blue out the candles before leaving the tent.

"Can you walk me to my tent Lord Snow?" That happened spontaneously and Daenerys regretted asking him of that immedietly. Jon certaintly looked a bit caught off guard with that question.  
Oh...Of...Of course, Your Grace." The thoughts that sprunged up to Snow's mind when he heard the request were ones that made him blush. He prayed Daenerys wouldn't notice.

The paths through the camp were epmty and only the sounds here and there of soldiers conversing existed. Dany's tent wasn't that far away from the one they were just in and yet, the uncomfortable silence kept them company. Dany knew this may be a chance to have Jon and she was going to seize it.

Jon wanted to bed The Queen and knew this may be an opportunity but was too afraid to take it. Flirting with The Mother of Dragons is surely a dangerous business. So he breathed in to say his good nights until Daenerys cut him off: "Please, Lord Snow, join me for another drink? It will be brief, I promise you."

Jon looked suprised at this request too, even more so. He was scared of flirting with The Queen, but The Queen wanted to flirting with him. A grin was formed in his face. "I thought you insisted on me going to sleep?" 

"I know I did", she smiled too, "But I also know that you are not going to obey even if it was an order and you would roam the camp, Lord Snow," she retorted. She opened the entrance to her tent. "So? What's it going to be?" Her grin got bigger and she looked at him with a devilish look. Jon lowered his head signaling that he accepts and moved towards her. She helped her light up the candles spread around the tent and sat on a wooden chair while His Queen filled his cup with wine. They both took a sip. In combination with the wine from before, Jon let his guard down easier and let his awkward demenor towards Daenerys fade. She wanted to know how it was serving as a man of The Night's Watch. So he started sharing stories with her. He told her almost all of his life at The Wall. They had almost finished their wine. And then he got to the part where he met Ygritte. Jon's smiles and giggles went away and were replaced by sadness. Dany heard everything without interupting him even once. 

"And that was that." he finished his depressing story. He sighed and Daenerys stared aimlessly at the floor. " I'm...I'm sorry Jon," that was the first time she hadn't called him "Lord Snow", "I know this feeling all too well." Jon looked at her, as if waiting for her own story. "The Warlord I was married off to," she explained, "I fell in love with him. He died of an infected wound. And then another advisor that I had banished several times got the Grey Scale. When he revealed it to me was the moment I knew I had loved him too. He was like my family. Perhaps the only true family I had, which hurt even more." Dany somberly remembered Ser Jorah. "Where is he now?" Jon asked her.

"Still East. My last command to him was to find the cure to the Grey Scale and come back to my side. And now I realise that I've doomed him to wander the deserts, looking hopelessly. Because he would never disobey me. Never." Daenerys teared up and Jon Snow noticed.

"Oh" he breathed out. He got up from his chair and knelt besides her chair, a hand at her back, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Your Grace. If he is half as loyal as you say he is, he will surely find the cure." Daenerys' eyes swollen up. 

"There is no cure for it though..."

"The impossible can be made possible for you Your Grace," He spoke in his soft voice. She turned to face him, still crouching besides her. His ever soft voice managed to if not comfort her, calm her. If Daenerys Targaryen, who started a small child being married off, ended up on the other side of the world, at Westeros' north with 3 dragons by her side, fighting the armies of otherwordly beings, then there'd still be hope for Jorah. Jon seemed truly sad and they shared a mutual understanding on this matter. Dany then knew. She knew what she wanted. She looked at his lips and attached hers to his. She closed her eyes. Jon pulled back out of instinct immedietly, being caught off guard once again. Daenerys attacked him again. This time he gave in and fought back. It turned from a gentle connection at a deep kiss, with tongues pushing one against each other, exploring one another. They found themselves standing up. The bed was so close, yet so far away. 

"Dany," They both breathed heavily. Jon put both of his hands at each cheek of The Dragon Queen and pecked at her lower lip. "Don't call me Your Grace." She stopped Jon from pecking her lips by inserting her tongue once again at his mouth and he wrapped his around hers as best as he could. He was as hard as he even could be. Blood rushing continuously. The same was for Daenerys. "Dany..." He breathed out. He pulled out his gloves and she, with his aid, took off his tunic, revealing his scarred chest. She placed her hands at it, reveling at the warmth of his body. Jon groaned lightly, splitting the connection their lips had formed. Dany din't hesitate to re-establish it though. His hands moved to her back and wih a few swift moves her dress had fallen and Jon took in the sight of her body. He couldn't wait any longer. His deep breaths turned into small groans and Dany giggled through their kiss. He laughed back and gave her another chance to enter her tongue in his mouth. That made him crazy. He pushed her to the bed and she crawled on it and got comfortable on the furs. He removed both of their pair of boots and threw them in a place he didn't even see. He climped on the bed and found himself on top of her, his strong arms supporting his weight. She closed her eyes. Jon stared at her, making her body burn. She could feel his gaze. She was an angel. "Please Jon." she cried. 

She took her hands and blindly tried to pull down Jon's breeches but Jon didn't let her by placing his head atop of her sex. He could see her wetness. He inserted slowly a finger in her, making the Mother of Dragons moan and moving aimlessly her head, She gripped lightly the curly hair of Jon. She gripped tighter when his tongue replaced his finger. He nuzzled his nose at her clit and Dany moaned louder. His tongue inside her, outside her and again. He drove her crazy. She screamed lightly and Jon knew to stop. She continued her moans for a few seconds. As Jon started pulling down his breeches he too started breathing heavily and groaned in anticipation. Dany opened her eyes to look at his own sex, took a deep breath and enjoyed the sight, then closed her eyes again, waiting for the wave of pleasure. Jon rubbed himself never stop groaning. "Jon..." she breathed out, "Jon please...I need you inside me..." And with that he inserted himself in her. They groaned simultaneously. Jon started moving inside her and she made noises that she didn't even know she could. Jon just groaned at the waves of pleasure. He picked up the pace quickly, longing for sweet release. Their groans louder with each thrust. Jon became sweaty moving between her legs. Dany thought he looked like a God. His moans became small screames and with a few more thrusts he cried out, releasing inside her. Dany followed with a series of gasps and screams clenching Jon's member and releasing aswell. He pulled out and laid besides her. She put her head on his chest. It was moving up and down and so was Dany's.

"I thought I was in lust with you," spoke Jon first. Dany remained silent, "longing for your body. Well, I am not." Daenerys turned her head and looked at him. He smiled. "I am in love with you." Dany smiled back. He took some furs and covered their naked bodies with them. But before they could easily fall asleep she murmured "I love you too" in his ear.


	2. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this one quite a bit. Wrote it late at night and I've clarified a lot of things so that this chapter will be better!

Jon thanked the Old Gods that the first rays of light woke him up. He put Daenerys gently aside and got up as quietly as possible. He looked around the tent for his breeches and boots since he had already found his tunic. He eventually found them too and put them on, his boots feeling smaller, he wore his tunic and went outside the tent. That's where he saw the commander of the Unsullied, Grey Worm with two guards at each side of the tent. He was talking with the guard at his right when he noticed Jon. He looked at him for a few seconds then turned his head and continued his conversation, which was more like new commands. As he turned his back to go to his own tent, he could feel his self turn red. "Where were the guards last night?" he thought.

The camp was quiet and the men had just started to wake up, getting to their businesses. The bakers were of course up, baking their goods to feed the army and a few soldiers wondering aimlessly. Some even greeted Jon. He arrived at his tent, with his own pair of guards greeting him. He walked and lied at his bed, reflecting on his night. It was the first time in a long time he actually first relaxed. And that wasn't good. He needed to always be on guard and keep his senses keen. The White Walkers were no laughing matter and he knew that all too well. But thinking about Daenerys and their time together, he couldn't concentrate on the important matters. They way they talked and laughed together, when they kissed, when they made love, the way she looked at him. Jon couldn't stop. He sat there for awhile, thinking what that would mean for the both of them. He decided that he will think about their future after it is sure there will be one. That means he'll just focus on defeating the White Walkers, and he'll ask Dany to do the same. He adjusted his boots before getting up. He grabbed a bucket filled with water and splashed some water on his face. He switched his breeches but kept the same tunic. He had some time to spend so he decided to do his favourite thing in these situations, which was wander around the camp. But as he was about to exit, Tyrion Lannister walked in.

Once more suprised, something he had gotten used to by now. "Lord Tyrion." he exclaimed.

"Lord Snow" he responded with a cheeky smile. Like it was his own house, Tyrion headed towards the direction of a small table, where a few servants from yesterday had left some wine with a bunch of cups. He filled two of them, handed one to Jon and then pulled closer to the center a wooden stool which he sat on, while Snow sat on the bed. "Wine this early in the morning, Lord Tyrion?" he grinned, "No, thank you." and placed his cup back where Tyrion Lannister fetched it. 

"But I do hear you enjoyed the wine quite a lot last night." he spoke, the cheeky smile and tone never leaving his side. His remark didn't pass by Jon. He got immedietly uneasy. "I-I beg your pardon, Lord Tyrion?" 

"Please, call me Tyrion. And last night," he said and looked at Jon intensely, "When we were discussing our strategy. Your cup was already empty." Jon Snow realised Tyrion's game. He knew Jon's secret from the beggining of their conversation.

"What has that has to do with anything, Tyrion?" Jon said, a bit more venomous than he wished, "Stop your games and tell me what it is you want."

Lord Tyrion certaintly seemed amused with all this, "Grey Worm told me what he saw this morning." Jon Snow swalloed. He didn't like being cornered. He couldn't believe Grey Worm would gossip.

As if he was reading his thoughts Tyrion Lannister responded "Oh no no! Grey Worm would never blab to anyone. He denied it even at the last moment, but I know everyone's secret without them even being told to me."

"My personal life doesn't interest you Lord Tyrion." 

"Of course not. It is none of my business. But my business is with the Queen. And your personal life is affecting the Queen...so...you see the paradox." He said with a grinn on his face, his scar twisting and moving. Jon didn't know how to respond to that. They really should've been more careful. "Truth is, I came here mainly to mess with you, Jon Snow. But now I come with a warning too."

Jon cut him off before he could finish his thoughts. "I know what you're going to say Tyrion. That the two leaders shouldn't be distracted since so many people rest onto our shoulders. I know all of this." 

"This too, yes," Tyrion followed, "But I come with a warning for you Jon," For him? Jon was quite puzzled. What was Lord Tyrion saying? "Did the Khaleesi ever mentioned Daario Naharis?" Jon moved his head, signaling that this was the first time he heard that name. "Thought so. He was her first lover. Do you know what happened to him in the end? He was left in Meeren, to rule in the Queen's absence. She once claimed she loved him, but when she had to leave him, she didn't even flinch, but it was for the good of the people in the city." Jon didn't know what to make of this, What was Tyrion's point? "What I'm trying to say is; The Queen has many responsibilities and she can't let one person stop her from ruling. Don't get too attached to her. That would be less painful for the both of you. It's for the better that you don't form a relationship." Jon looked blantly at the Lannister before him. Was he right? "I trust you will continue the work on our plans immedietly, so I'll summon aswell the others in the council." And with that he left his empty cup on the table and walked out, leaving Jon alone.


	3. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song: Winter is Coming from House Stark

Jon Snow walked out of the tent to the hasrh, cold hit of the wind. The weather had changed quite a bit since he walked away from Daenerys' tent. It certaintly had gotten colder and more cloudly. He hoped there would be no storm coming. His first steps were bumpy, since his boots were weirdly smaller, but he got used to them pretty quick. He heard a strange howl from the sky and looked up along with the rest of the camp who were awake. Two dragons were flying together, surrounding one another and passing through the other ones wings, missing by a small distance. Jon Snow made out their colours, one was a soft gold that reflected the morning light and the other had deep green scales with bronze eyes that shined even now, so high in the air that he was. He had learned their names. The green one was Rhaegal and the golden one was Viserion. They screemed and screetched at each other in a playful tone. Then, suddenly, Drogon came in. The biggest of the two with a terrifying screech so loud, Jon swore even the South had heard it. His difference in size was very obvious and his black and red scales made him look like a demon, flying through the skies. He passed right through Viserion and Rhaegal, the smaller ones moving out of the way as to not hit the bigger one, and they started circling him. Drogon pushed his neck back, his body following and after he made a turn, he was facing the ground and he started flying towards it, then falling towards it as he folded his wings like it was a simple cloud to fly through. For a moment Jon thought he would meet the ground but at the last moment, he sprung open his wings again, avoiding the tents and mud. So low was he that if he flapped his wings they would crash. He flew past Jon and the rest of the men like they were nothing, which they were compared to them. He started ascending again, with the two other dragons following close by. They always did that when their Mother woke up and no matter how many times he had seen them, they always were a marvel to look at. A feast for the eyes.

When Jon walked in the tent, Ser Davos and Varys were talking about landmarks around the wall that could turn out beneficial. Sansa was also at a corner of the table, but she was studying a different map, a more northern one. She glanced at Jon with a look he couldn't quite figure out.

"Ah, Lord Jon" Varys exclaimed, followed by Ser Davos and they lowered their heads in show of respect. Jon greeted them and sat down to his usual seat. The burned out candles were replaced by new ones and some were not even on fire, as the morning light was enough to illuminate the maps on the table.

"Have you found anything?" Jon asked. "Nothing solid, but we may be up to something," explained Ser Davos, "We may have found a way to block the river to the west." Jon remained silent, waiting for the so called Onion Knight to finish, "You see, if we brought down the Shadow Tower it would block the river and give our archers enough time to cut down their numbers," Sansa was now listening to Davos Seaworth carefully, processing every word that he spoke, "After the dead get around, our ground forces should be enough to finish them off."

"And aerial forces," said Lord Varys refering to Dany's dragons, "But this plan is quite still quite flawed. We would need to further expand the blockade onto land if we want it to matter at the slightest. Yet again, the White Walkers may not even attack from the West, and we would have wasted precious swords." Varys sighed, "Ah, I wish we could have have scouts..."

"I've explained to you time and time again, Lord Varys. We cannot risk men beyond the Wall, the Watchers atop the wall will have to do. If they were to die they would just add to the enemies numbers and we might not even get reliable information through the thick forests."

"That may not be entirely true," Lady Sansa Stark walked into the conversation, "Craster's Keep, or atleast it's ruins, is located right next to a clearing. East of this clearing, there are a few hills, some even quite tall, that scouts could be placed at. It would give them enough time to report back and if The White Walkers are heading west, we will know about it."

Lord Varys examined the map Sansa one did. "Good fine, Lady Stark! How did we miss this? Very good indeed..." Sansa smiled. Jon thought she looked quite happy with herself. He couldn't help but grin too. She had endured so much. He didn't dare imagine how her life had been before they re-united, yet she still was strong. She hadn't given up. His father and Lady Catelyn whould've been proud. "We can discuss this further when the others arrive, which I expect to be soon." he told them.

"Oh, in that case, can I have a word with you Jon?" Sansa asked. Jon, curious, agreed and followed her outside the tent.

"Aright', what is it?" he said, waiting a response. Sansa was looking at the ground, thinking hard about what was on her mind. She then snapped her head back up and her blue eyes looked directly at Jon's black ones. Her face hardened and stern.

"Did you sleep with Daenerys?" Jon looked at her with a blank face.  _How did every single person knew? They weren't that loud._ Now that he thought about it though, he wasn't sure.

"So? Is it true?" Sansa was now certain, but she wanted to hear it from him. "Yes." Was the only thing Jon said. Sansa put a hand on her forehead and breathed out. "Oh Jon..." "Look, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it." he said frustratingly. "But why? Why now?" Sansa retorted back. Jon being confronted about this once again really messed with his nerves. "I know what happened shouldn't had happened now! I understand, alright?!" Sansa was suprised by how upset Jon was and her face softened again. Jon lowered his tone, "I know Sansa. I know t'was a mistake. But...her company...I've been going to sleep every time anxious and worried. Afraid. Not for my life, but for yours. For all the men gathered around here to help us fight this threat. And yesterday...Yesterday was the only time..." Sansa looked at her older brother with sadness and regret for being so head-on. "Jon...I'm neither condemning you nor blaming you for your actions. But I need you focused right now.  _We_ need you focused right now." 

"I know," he said, "And I will be. I promise." Sansa faintly smiled at him. "Who knows?" she said, "Maybe after all this we'll have a wedding at our hands." Jon even laughed at the mere thought of this. A wedding? After all his seen, after all that he will experience. The thought of something that normal is plain hilarious to him after all this time. But as Sansa said, who knows? 

She walked in the tent again and as he was about to do so himself, he noticed Daenerys in the distance, coming towards him with Tyrion by her side. This time, she was dressed in all black. Jon didn't want to meet her right now. Not yet, so he walked in the tent where he found Varys, Ser Davos and Sansa all seated. He rushingly sat on his chair too but first, Lady Brienne walked in greeting everyone and then came Dany, who, again everyone greeted, Jon under his breath though. She sat right opposite of Jon, just like she always had. This time was different though.  _Sansa and Tyrion must've really gotten to me._ he thought.

Only Lord Tyrion wasn't seated. "Right," he spoke, "Important things first! Wine!" Varys and Daenerys lowered their heads and grinned, expecting nothing less from him. 

"Lord Tyrion, we need you sober." said Jon Snow.

"Oh don't worry, I become a genius when I'm drunk!" spoke the Half Man while he fetched the wine.


	4. Tantalizing Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song: When the Sun rises in The West from the theme of House Targaryen

Jon was sitting out in the cold. The weather worsened by the minute. His hair waving by the wind's command. He started not feeling good. Something felt...off. The men seemed normal. Everything was like it was supposed to be. And yet...

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Lady Brienne walking out of the tent. He called out to her and she came by his side. "Enjoying the break, My King?"

"You could say that." Jon spoke his softly. His rusty voice more apparent now. He turned to look at her, her gaze wondering where his once did. "I have a proposition for you, Lady Brienne. Me and my sister have been talking about it." Brienne turned to face him aswell. Her eyes forced to look down to meet his own, because of her height.

"Would you like to be overseer of our men's practice?" She sprung open her eyes and her mouth fell a little. She? Train and practice men of The Vale aswell as others that would be appointed to her? That meant that Jon Snow recognized her as a skilled warrior,and that meant alot to her. She kneeled before him, making him immedietly uncomfortable. He always felt so humbled when anyone acknowledged his a king.

"Get up La-" he was cutt off by her who spoke quicker than usual. "I'm honoured, My King. I promise, I won't fail you or dissapoint you neither you nor Lady Sansa."

"I know you won't Lady Brienne. It's the least I could do to reward you for all that you've done for my family. We won't forget." She got up, clearly pleased by all this, smiling. Jon smiled back at her, she bowed her head once again, and she went off to enjoy this short pause in their planning. He scratched his head and rubbed his tired his eyes. He moved his legs in a desperate attempt to feel comfortable in his boots.  _What was wrong with them?_ He cursed, wiggling his legs, trying to fit in them.  _Had his bloody feet got bigger in a night?_ While he was busy, Daenerys Targaryen creeped up on him, amused by his troubles. Jon jumped a bit and stared at her. He remembered what Sansa and Tyrion had told him. He broke his awkward stare to nervously to bow his head. "Your Grace..." he spoke softly.

"Is something bothering you, Lord Jon?" She said, smirking. Jon Snow's awkward nature took hold, "Oh, I...no, I just-"

"Those are my boots. You mixed them up when you left in such a hurry in the morning." Jon looked at the ground and saw The Queen's boots were abnormally large for her. "You also forgot your cloak in my tent." Jon, avoiding eye contact, remained silent. Dany knew from the moment he saw him something was wrong. "Why don't you come by to take your things?"

Jon wasn't a fool nor a first-timer. He knew where this was going. And he also knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself. "I don't think th-"

"What's wrong Jon? What happened?" Her voice became decisive and strict. Jon sighed. "I...don't think it'd be wise to continue this...Not now, when we have to be focused." He spoke with his rusty voice. Dany was staring at him with a blank expression.  _What a puzzling woman_.

"Just come by my tent to collect your things and leave if you think that's for the best, Jon Snow." He looked at her, still trying to figure out her expression and nodded.  
  
After a couple hours of discussing and arguing how to defeat the armies of The Dead, they all decided to call it a day. Jon went to his tent and waited there awhile to make sure no one would see him going to Dany's tent again. Night again, he quickly moved through through the camp and found his way to her. When the guards saw him, one entered to presumably notify The Queen. When the Unsullied came out he nodded. Jon moved swiftly inside the tent. Danerys was sitting behind a wooden small table, with a mirror in front of her and a cup of wine.

"Your Grace." Jon Snow greeted the mother of Dragons. "Next time you call me  _Your Grace_ I'll have you buried into the ground alive," she said in a light-hearted tone, "We're no strangers Jon Snow."

 

"Of course, Your Grace." Daenerys shot at him a death glare and only then did he realise his words, "Daenerys" he spoke again with a smirk.

 

"No, not Daenerys," The Queen shook her head, "Don't you remember?" Jon immedietly went back to that moment. He could feel her as if it was happening right now. He could hear her moans but also her words.

"Dany" he said shyly. The Mother of Dragons nodded, "Yes, Jon" she got up and placed a hand on his leather brown coat. She smiled, being able to make Jon feel uncomfortable so easily, after everything. "I know you're doing what you think is right. But having a partner during war won't harm. I won't try to change your mind Jon, but don't let the words of others get into your head. Do you remember what you told me that night?" "Of course I do. And I meant it Dany." Jon wouldn't let anyone believe that he did not keep his word. "I believe you Snow. I don't have you for the man that'd bed women and tell them what they want to hear for that night only." Daenerys sighed, "That'd be all, Lord Jon." He stared at her for a few seconds even when she turned away from him.  _I can't. I mustn't do this riht now_

 

He walked out of the tent. When half of him was outside, he turned to the guards. "Your Queen has dismissed you for this night" he told the two Unsullied and walked back in. "Fuck it" he murmured and carried Dany to the bed, she was giggling all the way.


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song: Love in The Eyes & Winterfell from the themes of House Targaryen and House Stark

Jon was, once again, in-between Dany's legs. Waist and above straight and his hands were wrapped around her hips while his legs were in positions that he hadn't given them much thought.  _As long as they don't get in the way of our session._ On the other hand Daenery's was lying down on the furs, one hand grabbing tightly the furs and the other in the air which touched Jon's chest whenever he was thrusting forward or when he needed to quicken the pace with the use of his hips. They both were sweaty and had turned into moaning mess. That stopped neither from thinking the other one was looking as beautiful as they could get. She loved the way his hair got stuck on his forehead because of the sweat and he loved how her hand could almost tear the furs, so hard that she held them. "J-" forward thrust "Jon..." Daenerys breathed out and got slightly up. Just enough to put her hand that was on his chest behind his shoulder and pull him down with her. They both melted into a furious kiss. Dany forced her tongue into Jon's mouth- which she knew he loved- and he tried helplessly to win this, comparatevily minor, Battle of The Tongues. He was too busy rocking his hips into her and he didn't complain that he lost.

"Dany...I'm-" he thrusted forward, making her groan, "I'm so close Dany...." he said silently next to her ear and continued his motions. She could tell. His movements had become clumsy and his breathing heavier than usual. Dany just dug her nails onto his back, making him whimper. She would swear that that was the sexiest sound she had ever heard of. Last time he couldn't help himself and buried his seed into her, but he didn't want to risk it any further. He made a move to slide out of her but she kept him in. He looked at her with eyes wide open, with terror and uncertainty. But he couldn't stop now. It was literally impossible for him to do so. So he thrusted into her once more, they both moaned and he buried his head on her neck, releasing into her again. They stayed there for a few seconds, motionless. He then slid out and laid next to her. "Jon, I still need you..." Daenerys said quietly and took his arm and placed it at her temple. Jon happily started working his fingers. He placed slowly and tantalizingly a finger in her and then quickly and harshly inserted another one, making her scream with delight. She thought she could reach no higher level of pleasure until he placed his thumb at her numb and traced circles around it. If anyone else would have heard them they would have thought that Dany was screaming out of pain. But Jon knew she was enjoying this as much as he was, _certaintly even more so than I do,_ he thought when he looked at her expression. She didn't take long to finish after that.

They both were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Daenerys hadn't changed her original position at all and she had closed her eyes. Jon could tell though she wasn't sleeping. He had to ask. He placed his hand on her waist and gently turned her on her side, his hand on her back now. They were facing one another. She got lost at his almost fully black eyes and he gazed at her light violet-coloured ones. She moved her hand at his chest and felt his heart beating fast, as if it was trying to break through his body. She then moved it to his face, perticulary his beard on his chin and started playing with it. The hair was rough and grew in all sort of different directions. She noticed some white hair too, hidden away in all the black. She found that very amusing. Jon placed his hand below her chin and moved it upwards, so she could focus at his eyes once again.

"Why didn't you let me pull out, Daenerys?" he said. If they weren't that close, she wouldn't have been able to hear those words. It got so silent in the tent that only the winterly winds could be heard and faintly the flames burning on the candles. "Next time you have to let me do so...You pregnant, or even a child is the least of the things we need..." Jon spoke quietly and caressed her cheek. He placed some silver-white hair that had sprung out behind her ear.

"I can't have children." she said with an emptiness in her voice and eyes. Jon blinked at her words. "I'm... I am so sorry Dany." He put his forehead on hers in an attempt at comfort, "We don't have to talk about it."

"A witch cursed me," Jon was even more suprised, "My original husband, Khal Drogo, was dying from an infection. She used blood magic to supposedly save him. I was currently carrying his child but the waters broke during the ritual. So, she used my child indeed to save Drogo...But he was like plant..." her eyes watered and her nose turned red. Jon felt so sorry for her. He loved her truly and he shared her sorrow and grief, "The witch prophesised when he would come back too. I remember the words exactly; _When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. When the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, and not before."_ Jon was stunned. "When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child..." he breathed out.

"When my womb quickens again, and I bear a living child." she repeated, unusually calm. Silence fell once again on the tent. Daenerys continued. "It either worked, or the last man that I was with was...incapable." Jon thought that probably that last man was Daario Noharis, that Lord Tyrion had mentioned.

Jon Snow pecked her lips and tugged at her lower lip gently. He wanted to do anything that would comfort her and put her troubles at ease. Or atleast minimize the pain that she goes through. Because he knew these feelings all too well. Daenerys kissed him back wildly, catching him off-guard. She didn't want to mourn right now, she has done that for a very long time and she will continue to do so. But right now? Right now she wants to feel good. She wants to feel and be with the man she had grown to love. Daenerys turned him on his back, breaking their kiss and she immedietly moved her hand and started stroking Jon's length. He groaned audibly at the sudden touch and closed his eyes, his eyebrows meeting with his expression. He then sprung his eyes open and saw Dany slowly and teasingly moving between his tired legs- after their previous session-, continuously stroking him. Even though they had done more intimate things more than once, he got more nervous and excited for this. They hadn't done that before. So when she settled in-between his legs, he chuckled to relief some of his stress.

She continued to stroke him for a few seconds and then she lowered her head down to his member. He was fully erect and eager to feel her tongue. She placed her tongue first to his balls and Jon squirmed under her touch. She slowly started moving it upwards until she reached the spot where he wanted her the most. On the tip of it's head. Jon closed his eyes once again and curled his toes at the incoming wave of pleasure. She moved her head down while her tongue was on the tip and took the whole head in her mouth. She tasted his precum and took more of him in her while her tongue was still busy with the tip. Jon opened his eyes and resisted any further urge to close them. He wanted to see this. He wanted to see her. He loved her. She took as much of him as she could in her and then heaven started for Jon. Her tongue shifted away from it's original position and she started covering all of his shaft's areas with it. She took with her hands what wouldn't fit in her mouth and started bobbing her head. Jon moaned and made all kind of noises. Daenerys always liked having that kind of influence on him. He put away some of her hair that covered her face. His breathing became heavier and his chest was rising up and down more so with every move of her head. He placed his hand on her silver hair and gently starting putting force according to Dany's movements. While she was still sucking him, she looked at him with the naughtiest look. Jon thought he was going insane. He groaned deep and loudly and despite his best objections, he still closed his eyes. "Oh Gods..." he murmured.

Daenerys knew he wouldn't last much longer. So she got up, still between his legs with her knees supporting her on the bed. Jon opened his eyes and his stare lingered a bit on her chest and then moved to her eyes. That look still on her. She giggled when she saw what effect it had on him. He smiled too. Dany moved up and now she was directly on top of his erection. She grabbed it and started her descent. Jon hold his breath for that period. When the head came in contact and then became wrapped around her womanhood Jon grunted and she made no noise, but her expression said everything that needed to be said. She rested her hands on his belly and felt his abs rising up and down with his breath. She started rotating around him, feeling amazing. Jon's hand was holding tightly the furs while the other contained her breast, his fingers caressing her hard nipples. Dany moved up and down slowly at first and then quickly picked up the pace. She practically was slamming down on Jon, but he didn't seem to mind.He was too busy trying to process all the feelings that he was experiencing. He shyly started moving his hips aswell, longing for more friction. But then he got another idea. He slid his hand down her body, to her belly and the patch of hair that acted as a gate to her woman's parts. He left his 4 fingers at that patch and he moved his thumb to her most sensitive spot, which he had touched not half an hour ago. He grinned when she had the same response to his touch as last time.

Being brought to edge already once when Daenerys was working him, he didn't last very long. This time he didn't want to pull out. Not because his climax felt the best inside her tight, warm and wet walls. But because he wanted to plant his seed in her so it could grow. So that the witch would be proven wrong, so that he could break the curse. So that he could make Dany happy. And so, he spasmed and filled her up, Jon moaned and Dany drew sharp breaths with her mouth open and she wimpered, still delighted by his finger which had slowed down. After Jon came back from his high, he suddenly sat straight up, facing Daenerys and their lips so close he could practically taste her. He pecked her lower lip and started furiously moving his thumb; Up and down, tracing circles, pressing her numb, even pinching it. Daenerys was screaming with pleasure and Jon shared her excitement. He was driving her crazier by the second and she loved it. She loved him. Through her groans and moans she managed to do what she thought would be impossible that moment. To speak. But she did. "I lov-" moan. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at his eyes directly. He stared back. "I love you, Jon Snow." she said, threw her head back and moaned as she came on his member. Jon then moaned with her and kissed her along her jawline and her neck. "I love you too, Dany" he said. They embraced each other and laid down on the bed. They fell asleep so quick, Jon forgot to pull out.

A pair of black boots were running around the camp, snow crunching under them. They entered a tent which were empty. They stood still for some time .The person who was wearing them thought for awhile and then started running again. Some men who were still awake ignored him, didn't recognize him and those who did, he ignored them. Ser Davos found his way to The Queen's tent and was puzzled by the lack of guards. But he couldn't think about it now, in his rush he shouted Jon's name before he had even entered the tent. He found two naked bodies, one female and one male. The silver-coloured hair could not be mistaken for anyone else's and the blacker-than-the-night coloured hair were distinguishable enough. Davos' shouting woke Jon immediately and he got up. His motions pulled his cock from inside Dany making him draw a sharp breath of pain and she gasped at the sudden move, waking her up immediately. Ser Davos lowered his head and looked at the floor to give The Queen some time to cover herself. Jon covered himself too by being behind Dany. "Seven hells!" he exclaimed while trying to hide as much as he could his naked body. Daenerys just remained silent. "I'm terribly sorry Your Graces, but there is someone who you have to see." Ser Davos spoke. "What? Who is it?" Jon rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. He was irritated, but eager to see who was so important that Davos would interrupt them for. "It's a girl and a boy, who claims to be Brandon Stark." Jon opened his eyes wide, then jumped off the bed immediately, any feelings of embarrassement gone, and grabbed his breeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty smut-filled chapter! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay! I am moving houses ATM and I've been really busy!


	6. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song: Chaos is a Ladder from House Baelish

Horses were galloping along the path that lead to Oldcastle. The riders carried banners of The Vale, Targaryen and Stark ones. One carriage held a very important Lord indeed. Littlefinger had to hurry. He told Sansa and The King in the North that he was heading for the castle Oldstones, where a couple of Lannister fanatics had taken residence in the ruins. Lord Baelish convinced both The Queen and Snow instead of sending a handful of men to take it back, that he goes there and negotiate with them. Of course, that was not all that he had set out to do. He was in pursuit of rumours and whispers from "his little birds"  _as Varys would say._

Not long after, the sun had set down and his band met with the two bribed guards. They had made a deal to lead them inside Oldcastle through a hidden passage. Petyr took with him 4 of his most trusted Knights of The Vale. Or atleast the ones that would never betray him. He took his horse, ordered the remaining men to hide themselves and the carriage as well as they could in the forest and wait for him, and continued their way on horseback. The guards led them south of the castle through the woods. They avoided as much as they could the paths since they were informed that men patroled all over outside Oldcastle. They eventually stopped before a metal gate, build on and almost engulfed by mud. The door was rusted and was obvious it hadn't been used in centuries. One of the two guards pulled out a key and attempted to unlock it, but with the slightest of force it fell down on the muddy rocky tunnel that it allowed entrance to. As Littlefinger started walking through it before anyone else, he snapped his fingers. The men he was with then immediately grabbed the bribed guards by the neck, and pulled out a dagger and cut his throat and the other drawed his sword and shoved it in his back. The other two of the four men pulled the bodies out to throw them in sea while one kept watch in the tunnel and another followed him.

Lord Baelish kept his head down as much as he could. Even the smallfolk could recognize him. He moved through a small market, no one giving him too much attention. Through there he turned right and found a small shack made of timber and rocks, smoke coming out of the chimney. He waved a "stay put" at the knight and he approached and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said quietly a man's voice from inside followed by a sharp draw of metal. Clearly a dagger. Littlefinger frowned and run his tongue on his upper teeth. "Lord Ondrew send me. I have a message to deliver." He said, changing his voice and accent as much as he could. The door creaked as it slowly opened inwards. When the man saw Littlefinger his eyes flew open in suprise. Petyr used that to his advantage and kicked the door open, knocking him on the ground. He grabbed the dagger that was on the man's hand and placed it on his neck. He moved some hair that were covering his face to the side. His one hand and his face were unmistakable.

"Jaime Lannister..." he murmured and smirked. Jaime struggled but Baelish just hit his head with the end of the dagger and held him down tighter. Normally the Kingslayer would be able to beat him but he was in a pathetic state. He seemed weak and underfed. The rags he wore as a pathetic excuse for clothes were as common as it got. The once golden hand that he had was replaced a rusty, dull-edged hook. House Locke was hiding and keeping him safe. Why would they do that? With the blade once again at his throat, Jaime stayed still and looked at Littlefinger intensily, while also quickly glancing under his bed. Baelish followed his sight and found a sword under it. He grinned and shook his head. "Do it and you're a dead man, Kingslayer." Jaime breathed out heavy, his rage building up. "You fucking cu-" Lord Baelish applied more pressure to his neck and overlapsed his words before the Lannister could finish. "Now, what Daenerys Targaryen would do to you once I've delivered you? Or this petty little house when she hears they've been hiding an enemy of the Crown?" Jaime didn't want anybody harmed. The Vale Knight came in and pull him up on his feet and grabbed him. "You're coming with us, Lord Jaime. Attract any attention to us and you're dead."

They walked out through the same tunnel where the remaining Knights had regrouped. They retraced their way back their carriage, Jaime muttering threats and venomous comments all the way. Those idiots had not hidden themselves nor the carriage well at all. They shoved him inside it and tied him tight. Littlefinger then entered and smiled at him. Jaime hated his guts. He knocked twice on the wood to let them know to begin immediately. "Don't worry, Kingslayer," he was staring a him in awe, "You'll just create the chaos that I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryy for the short chapter! But it is important for the story and also, like I've said, I'm moving to a whole other city! Forgive me *puppy eyes*


	7. The Return

Jon looked at his face. A few scratches here and there and his signature-black-Stark-hair a bit messier that the last time he had seen him. If he wasn't told, he wouldn't recognize his brother, Bran Stark, so much that he had grown. He was in terror when he first saw him. Melting snow covering his black hair, sweat everywhere and dirt on his face. The thing that horrified Jon the most though was Bran's eyes. Their blankness scared him and filled him with dread. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it though. A wilding had that power too, it could enter the mind of animals and see through their eyes. Even though the girl that he was with told him that he's perfectly fine, Jon couldn't stop worrying.

It saddened him that he found Bran the same way that he had left him. Lying in bed, unconscious. Only this time, he wasn't going to leave him. Even Sansa was sitting where Lady Catelyn once sat, watching Bran, waiting for him to wake up. Atleast Sansa won't ask him to Leave. He looked at her. Her eyes were red but she refused to shed one tear. Jon sighed. Now only Arya's left. _Where's that girl? _He just wishes she was good in health.__

Sansa chuckled and flicked her hand over her eyes. "Isn't it funny? It's exactly like when Bran fell. Even the bed looks like the one he was lying on" she said with a bittersweet smile. Jon grinned too, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Maybe we should move him to that room." Sansa nodded sarcastically

He got up, kissed Bran on his forehead and moved to the door. He glanced at Sansa. She was trying so hard to be strong. He went back and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and for just a minute she allowed herself to relax. "We're going to be fine, Sansa. He is going to be fine." he said and then walked out. Sansa knew that, but it didn't stop her from crying her eyes out once Jon left the room.

He was heading towards one of many tents where that girl was settled in. She was with Bran when he found them and was almost the same mess. Maybe even worse. He entered silently the tent. When the girl saw him she gasped and stretched her arm to her belt, but found nothing.He obviously suprised her so he said softly "It's me; Jon Snow. Bran's brother?"

"Sorry..." she said, "Old habits..." She was drinking tea when he interrupted her. Immediately after he saw her, Jon wanted to run to her, grab her by her arms and ask her what the hell had happened. But he restrained himself. "Mind if I..." Jon clears his throat, "Mind if I join you for a cup? It'll give us a chance to also talk." She nodded, "Of course not Lord -" Jon knew she almost called him "Lord Snow", which usually would've been insulting but that's how people have been calling him ever since he had joined The Night's Watch. But no everyone was calling him that, now that he was proclaimed  _King in The North_. She must have heard that from some men and thought it was simply a joke. "...Lord Jon." she tried to correct herself. He just smirked, amused. "I don't believe I know your name though." She looked at her cup, as if she could see a vision in the waters. "Meera Reed" she said silently. Jon was suprised. "Daughter of Howland Reed?" she nodded. "Lady Meera then." She hated to be called a Lady-she just didn't feel like one -but she agreed with silence. "Can you please tell me what happened? Why did you travel with my brother North of The Wall? What were you doing there?" Meera continued looking at her cup and then looked outside. She didn't know if she could handle re-experiencing all that has happened to her; but she'd try.

Later, when the sun had set and silence had fallen upon the camp Daenerys was with Jon in her tent. They were both under furs and sheets, getting their naked bodies warm. They hadn't done anything, just enjoying each others company. Dany knew Jon wasn't feeling well-she understood why;she had visited the boy- and she was trying to make him feel better with soft kisses and carresses across his chest. He would just sighed though and put his own hand above Dany's. He turned his head to look at her "Do you think we should do as Bran told us?" Jon was reffering to what Meera Reed had told him; That just before he fell into the state that he is in, he told him that they should all retreat into Winterfell, that that's the safest option. "I don't know," she answered "Do you trust that girl? Meera Reed?" Jon thought about it for awhile "Well, her father, Howland Reed, was a good friend of  _my_ father, she was with Bran and she striked me as an honest woman..." he thought "...Maybe we should retreat to Winterfell. Marching towards The Wall without even a finished plan was somewhat foolish." Daenerys didn't agree with Jon. "The Wall is our best hope for a defense. We could man all the castles that guard it. Some will even need to camp outside of the castles."Jon looked at her with disbelief." You're.. You're not serious are you?"

"Oh, I'm serious." Dany replied, annoyed by the arrogance that his words carried.  
"The castles are in less than ideal states; they'd immediately collapse if anyone tried to settle in there. Also, the Free Folk and the Northerners could survive, but your army? The cold here is nothing compared to there, and your men are barely even survivin' here."

"But you'll be abandoning a key-defensive location. And if The White Walkers decide to attack they will meet no resistance and the remaining Knights of the Watch-"

" _Men of The Night's Watch"_ Jon correcter her.

"...And the remaining men of The Night's Watch would be doomed!"

"We'll recruit them to our army!"

"And leave The Wall unattended? Jon, that won't work!" Silence. " _Jon!_ " she shouted. 

" _Daenerys!_ " he hissed back. Dany was put off by his shouting, but that made her all the more frustrated. He was so stubborn, but he lowered his head after realising his rash behaviour. "I'm sorry..." he said, the winds almost carrying away his soft words. Dany let her anger go away aswell; there was no point in fighting. "We have to go to Winterfell. It's the heart of The North and my men will feel the strongest there. We'll send a few men to aid the men of The Night's Watch but nothing more..." Dany didn't like this, but she would let him win this time. She sighed

"I've been thinking of something that I wanted to talk to you about." Jon remained silent, signaling her to continue "I've been thinking of legitimizing you as a Stark." He didn't seem entirely suprised, but he certainly did not expect it to come up. "I don't know how you managed to become King while still being a Snow, but..." She knew that was probably what he ever wanted. He thought about it in silence with always a straight face that revealed nothing about his feelings or thoughts. "Dany I..." He sighed. "You don't have to answer me now Jon." And they stayed there for the rest of the night. Dany noticed that something terrified Jon though.


End file.
